Dororo and Koyuki Present: The Human Mind, The Ultimate Battlefield!
by TheAngryTaco
Summary: Koyuki's in danger, and the only way for Dororo to save her is to fight his way through her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Dororo and Koyuki Present: The Human Mind, The Ultimate Battlefield! (De Arimasu!)  
Chapter 1  
by TheAngryTaco

A/N: Greetings, Pekoponians. Welcome to the world of my first Keroro Gunsou fic.

Let's get the legal and technical stuff out of the way:

I do not own Keroro Gunsou or any of the characters from that franchise. If I did, Dororo and Koyuki would be together and Garuru would make a lot more appearances.

Bold is the Narrator, italics is thoughts.

Please enjoy.

* * *

**It was the day before Valentine's Day. All across Japan, ladies were scrambling through shops, searching for that perfect sweet treat to give to that one special guy. For a lucky few, however, it was just a normal day. Such was the case for our favorite ninja frog, Dororo.**

Dororo sat on the front porch of his shack, meditating peacefully as the Sun began to descend. A swishing sound alerted him to the incoming presence of his best and only constant friend, Koyuki. He opened his eyes and watched her land a few feet a way. She let out a squeak and hid something behind her back as she looked in his direction. A smile found its way to his lips, though it remained hidden from view behind his mask. "Welcome back, Miss Koyuki," he said warmly, choosing not to mention her odd actions. "How was your day?"

She smiled cheerfully. "It was wonderful!" she replied.

"I'm pleased to hear that," Dororo commented. "Were you with Miss Natsumi again?"

"Yep!" she answered. "I never knew baking sweets was so much fun!"

Dororo looked at her curiously. "Baking sweets?"

Koyuki looked annoyed at herself for a moment, then she nodded as she vanished into her room. A few moments later, she reemerged in her ninja attire. "Natsumi mentioned she wanted to make chocolates for tomorrow, and asked if I wanted to come over and make some too."

Dororo sat puzzled for a moment, then realization hit him. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day?" he asked.

His friend nodded and began to make a pot of rice. Dororo joined her inside, tending to their tea. "I'm surprised that I forgot so easily," he commented. "I suppose it's from Keroro not coming up with a plan for it this year."

Koyuki giggled. "It's a shame. Those sweet potato dangos weren't that bad."

"And they did bring smiles to people's faces," Dororo added thoughtfully. "I just wish it wasn't an accident."

Koyuki shrugged. "Perhaps one day it won't be," she suggested. "They're your friends, after all. You're bound to have some influence over them."

Dororo frowned. "Maybe, but I have my doubts," he replied.

The two fell into silence as they served dinner. Koyuki's expression gradually grew serious as she ate. Dororo waited to see if she would mention what she was thinking about, but she said nothing. "Is something troubling you, Miss Koyuki?"

The ninja girl jumped and nearly dropped her bowl. "Oh, no, Dororo! Nothing, nothing at all!" she said quickly, a nervous smile spreading across her face.

Dororo studied his friend. "Are you certain...?"

She nodded her head firmly. "Nothing's wrong, Dororo!" she said firmly, quickly gulping down some more rice.

**Nothing to see here. Move along.**

Dororo blinked, feeling confused and slightly hurt at her refusal to speak. "If you say so..." he said slowly. "But you do know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Koyuki still looked concerned about something, but she relaxed slightly and gave Dororo a gentle smile. "Yes, I do know that," she said. "You're a great friend, Dororo. The best I've ever had."

A pleasant warmth spread throughout Dororo's body. He met her eyes with a fond smile. "That's very kind of you to say, Miss Koyuki," he replied. "Thank you. And I want you to know that you're mine as well."

They held a shared gaze for a moment as their words sank in. Then Koyuki spoke. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, Dororo. Just not now. Fair?"

He nodded in agreement. "Fair."

They finished the rest of their meal in silence. Then Koyuki yawned. "Are you very tired?" Dororo asked.

Koyuki smiled. "I'm all right," she replied. She stifled another yawn as she picked up her dishes. "Really, I am."

Dororo shook his head. "Allow me to tidy up, Miss Koyuki," he said. "You go on and get some sleep."

Koyuki hesitated. "That's not fair to you though," she said quietly.

The blue Keronian walked over and took her dishes from her. "Please?" he asked.

The ninja girl smiled and shook her head. "All right," she answered. "Good night, Dororo."

"Good night."

Dororo waited until the door closed, then busied himself with cleaning their dishes. Once he was finished, he crept into their room to check on her. Thankfully, she had done as she said and gone to sleep. He quietly walked over to her and put a hand to her forehead. _Hmm, she doesn't have a temperature..._ he thought. _I wonder what all that was about_. He then stifled a yawn of his own. _Guess it's time I turn in as well_, he thought.

The night passed peacefully. Occasionally, Dororo would awaken and glance over at Koyuki. She always appeared to be fine, so he would quickly fall back to sleep. Finally, the light creeping into the room signaled that morning had arrived. He slipped out of the room and went out on the porch to observe the beautiful new day. He breathed in the scent of the cool morning air, then went inside to prepare breakfast. A pot of tea and bowl of grains later, he paused. Something was off. Koyuki was usually awake and helping him by now.

_I hope she's not ill_, he thought worriedly. He return to their room and knelt down beside her. "Miss Koyuki?" he called. "Koyuki? Are you all right?"

She didn't respond. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Koyuki, please answer me."

There was still no response. He shook her more frantically. "Koyuki? Koyuki! Wake up!"

"Do...ro..."

He looked up to see her staring vacantly in his direction. "Koyuki! What's wrong?"

"Do...ro..."

Her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Koyuki!"

**What's wrong with Koyuki? Is she just sick? Or is there something more at work here?**

**...Obviously, you know there's something more if you've read the title.**

**Tune in next time to find out exactly what!**

* * *

Remember to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Dororo and Koyuki Present: The Human Mind, the Ultimate Battlefield! (De Arimasu!)  
Chapter 2  
by TheAngryTaco

A/N: I won't recreate my reactions to the love that this story received, but some people tell me it's a similar reaction to when Keroro gets a new Gundam model.

So instead, I just want to thank the awesome people who read and enjoyed the story. I hope you'll continue to do so.

Legal/Technical: I don't own Keroro Gunsou or the characters in the franchise. Bold is the Narrator, italics is thoughts.

* * *

**When we last left off, Koyuki had fallen into a coma-like state. What is the cause of this troubling event? Let's find out.**

Dororo sat on an uncomfortable stool, watching helplessly as Pururu ran every test she could think of on Koyuki. After being unable to wake her up, he had frantically sent a message to his platoon mates begging for their help. They had raced over and helped Dororo get Koyuki to the clinic in the underground base, stunning Dororo with their willingness to lend a hand. And fortunately, Pururu happened to be in town on a visit. She was ready when they arrived and had started working on Koyuki as soon as they got her through the door. Less fortunately, even after several hours of testing, Pururu didn't appear to have a clue what was wrong with her.

"I'm used to Keronian patients, not Pekoponians," she had warned him before she got started.

Dororo felt a few tears begin to make their way down his face. He angrily wiped them away, shaking his head. _Koyuki's strong_, he thought. _She'll pull through. She has to..._

Pururu took a deep breath and wrung her hands together. "I can't find anything!" she said, clearly frustrated. "No abnormal temperature, she's not dehydrated or malnourished, nothing wrong with her heart rate or breathing. There's nothing odd that I can see except that she won't wake up."

Dororo silently took in her words, then walked over to his unconscious friend. He felt his heart sink lower and lower with every step. "Will she be all right?" he asked quietly.

The medic looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know, Dororo," she replied honestly. "I've never seen anything like this in Keronians. Admittedly, I don't know that much about Pekoponian ailments, but my professional guess is that this would be abnormal in any species."

Dororo closed his eyes, trying to maintain his composure. He felt Pururu's hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look at her. "I'm so sorry, Dororo," she said. "I'll keep looking for something, but I think the best thing to do for her now is to keep her comfortable."

"Understood."

Pururu went over to her computer, presumably to look for anything resembling Koyuki's condition online. Dororo took Koyuki's hand, the tears returning at full force. "Koyuki, please come back," he whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

A quiet whimpering reached his ears. He quickly turned to see Koyuki's lips moving. "Koyuki? Koyuki! Can you hear me?"

"Do...ro..."

"Koyuki!"

Pururu ran back over. "Is she awake?" she asked. "What happened?"

The human girl let out a strained breath, then fell silent again. Dororo gripped her hand tightly. "No, Koyuki!" he cried. "Don't you dare!"

Pururu turned Dororo around. "What happened?" she demanded again.

"She just spoke! Just now!"

Pururu frowned and started checking Koyuki's vital signs. Dororo took a few steps back so she could work. The frustrated grunt that came a few moments later indicated that Pururu still could find nothing. She returned to the computer just as Dororo heard footsteps rapidly approaching the clinic. He turned to see Natsumi come through the door. "Tamama just told me that Koyuki's in here," she said worriedly.

Dororo nodded, gesturing back toward his friend. Natsumi sat next to her, a troubled expression on her faces. "Do you know what's wrong?" she asked.

He told Natsumi about the events that had transpired the night before and earlier that day. Natsumi stared at him in shock as he spoke, sorrow gradually filling her eyes. She looked like she wanted to tell him something, but she chose to turn her gaze back to Koyuki instead. "I'm so sorry, Dororo," was all that she said.

He nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else. Over at her computer, Pururu took a sharp breath. Dororo's head snapped toward her. "Did you find something?" he asked.

"I might have..." Pururu replied, her voice clearly troubled. "But if this is what's going on, Koyuki's in grave danger."

Dororo's eyes widened and he sprinted over to her side. "What is it?" he asked.

"Let me get the others in here first," she said. "If this is really the case, I don't want to have to repeat it."

**Poor Koyuki. It sounds like the author likes making characters suffer.**

Dororo waited impatiently as she rounded up the rest of the platoon. Once she had them all gathered, she took a deep breath. "I believe that Koyuki is not afflicted with a disease," she began. "After speaking with some of my colleagues online, I think that she has become possessed."

Tamama tilted his head. "Possessed?" he repeated. "You mean, like with a ghost?"

"Sort of," Pururu replied. "In recent months, reports have been coming in about attacks from a race of parasitic aliens called the Sorucians."

That caught Giroro's attention. "Sorucians?" he asked. "I think I remember hearing about those in school...but I thought they all wiped out."

Pururu nodded. "That's what I thought as well," she answered. "But according to the reports, Sorucians have been making appearances in multiple galaxies in the past few months. And I think that's why she has fallen into this state."

Natsumi rose a hand. "So...what exactly do this Sorucians do?"

"That's where we run into danger," Pururu said. "Sorucians have no bodies of their own, and so they are constantly seeking out hosts. Once they find one, they latch on and take over their mind, essentially making the host a puppet."

"Oh! So kind of like that thing that was in Dororo's head a while back!" Keroro commented.

Dororo, recalling his encounter with a mental parasite, was having a difficult time remaining calm. "So...if that's the case...why is she unconscious?" he asked.

"If the potential host's mind is strong enough, the Sorucian can't take total control," Pururu replied. "And since Koyuki's been able to speak, even for a second, I would guess that her mind is very, very strong."

"But you said that she's in danger," Dororo reminded her.

"Yes," Pururu said simply. "If the host has not relinquished control to the Sorucian after three days, the Sorucian will kill the host and move on."

Dead silence met Pururu's grim words. Dororo sat completely still, his expression becoming hard. "How do I kill it?" he asked.

The tone of his question made everyone step back. "I don't know," Pururu said anxiously. "I don't even know how you can hurt it since it doesn't have a body. There's nothing in the reports..."

"How. Do I. Kill. It?"

The cold fury radiating from Dororo sent nearly everyone fleeing from the room. Pururu shifted uncomfortably, trying to decide what to do. "I'll try to find something, Dororo," Pururu said finally. "But I really don't know what else to tell you."

"There's absolutely nothing we can do to help her?"

"There's always the Soul Diver."

The two turned to see Kururu casually leaning against the wall. "The Soul Diver?" Pururu asked. "You mean the device that allowed me to go into Giroro's memories?"

"That's the one," Kururu replied, casually flicking a speck of dirt off his face. "I've made some modifications on it so it can access someone's entire mind, not just their memories."

They both stared at him. "Why did you make such modifications?" Pururu asked.

"Ku ku, I have my reasons. How about it then?"

Pururu put a hand to her chin as she contemplated the idea. "That just might work," Pururu said slowly. "Yes...I think it might."

"I'll do it," Dororo said at once.

"Ku ku ku, excellent."

**Why do I feel like this is going to end badly?**

A few minutes later, Koyuki was inside the Soul Diver. Dororo gave her hand one last squeeze before she was sealed off. He then went to his station and climbed inside. Pururu walked over and fixed him with a serious look. "I'll keep an eye on her vitals and do what I can for her," she said. "But I can't guarantee anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Chief Medic. I understand."

She nodded and stepped back. Dororo fixed his gaze on Koyuki. "I'm ready when you are."

Kururu grinned, then pressed a button. A wave of pain shot through Dororo's body, but he ignored it as he focused on Koyuki. "Keep fighting, Koyuki," he said. "I'm coming to help you."

**There's a "thinking with portals" joke here somewhere, but it would probably be inappropriate.**

* * *

Remember to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Dororo and Koyuki Present: The Human Mind, The Ultimate Battlefield! (De Arimasu!)  
Chapter 3  
by TheAngryTaco

A/N: Many, many not-so-angry tacos to my readers. You guys are awesome.

Technical/Legal stuff: Same as before. Enjoy!

* * *

**Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination...**

**I'm sorry. I know I can't sing. Let's get back to Dororo before the author embarrasses me any further.**

The first thing Dororo became aware of was the sensation of floating. He opened his eyes and saw open space colored like a rainbow all around him, indicating that he had successfully made the transfer. Turning around, his eyes grew wide as an enormous wall entered his vision. It was made of dark grey stones that were stacked so high he could barely see the top. Black, thorny vines decorated much of the walls, allowing no one to scale them. After floating around the structure, he finally came across a large, metal door adorned with a teal snowflake. A crackling sound filled the air, then Pururu's voice reached his ears. "Dororo, this is Pururu," she said. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," he said.

"Ku ku ku, excellent," came Kururu's voice. "Tell me, what can you see?"

Dororo described the wall to Kururu. "Interesting," the yellow frog commented as he typed up the blue Keronian's description. "Do you recognize it?"

"No," Dororo replied. "This doesn't look like any wall I've ever seen."

"Well, as you're able to access her entire mind instead of just her memories, this could be a place she has imagined herself. Can you open the door?"

Dororo drifted over and put his hand on the door. The icy, burning sensation that shot through his hand made him jerk his hand back with a startled cry.

"Dororo?" Pururu's worried voice came back on. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"That door is cold," Dororo replied, blowing desperately on his hand. "It's too cold for me to even touch, let alone pull open."

"It seems that our little ninja girl has some very advanced mental defenses," Kururu commented. "This should be quite fun."

"It's also a good thing," Pururu chimed in. "If you're having a difficult time in there, the Sorucian probably is as well."

"And I'll bet you anything that Koyuki is behind that wall," Dororo said, his eyes narrowing. "I'll try to find another way in."

**If the author puts a French knight on top of the wall, I'm quitting.**

His efforts quickly proved to be in vain. A full trip around the wall showed that the door was the only way in or out. He floated up to the top of the wall only to run into an invisible barrier and sent back to the bottom. He even tried going underneath it, but only found more solid stone. He drifted back to the front and stared up at the snowflake. "Koyuki, it's me, Dororo," he said, hoping she could somehow hear him. "I want to help you. But to do that, I need to get inside that wall. Please, let me in."

He waited for a moment, but the door remained shut. He let out a sigh and looked away. "Now what do I do?" he wondered aloud.

A loud creaking sound caught his attention. Looking back, he saw that the door was slowly opening out. Feeling the smallest sensation of relief, Dororo drifted over to go inside. As he approached, he noticed that he was picking up speed. Then he realized there was a powerful suction pulling him in. His spark of relief turned to fear, and he tried desperately to grab hold of something.

"Dororo? Dororo, are you there? Doro..."

Pururu's voice dissolved into static as he was sucked inside and the door slammed behind him. He was falling in total darkness, unable to tell which way he was going or when he would stop. The air was bitterly cold, biting at every inch of his flesh. He pulled himself into a tight ball, trying to keep the cold out. "It'll be all right," he said to himself. "I can endure this. I can –"

He slammed hard into the ground. Pain shot through his entire body, but he forced himself to get a grip on the ground in case something else tried to lift him.

_So warm..._

Dororo's eyes opened slowly as he realized he was safe for the moment. He saw that he had landed on a bed of soft grass in the middle of a garden. Plants of every color and shape decorated the landscape, filling the air with a pleasant scent. All around him, a warm breeze flowed through as fluffy clouds resembling cotton candy floated by in the beautiful sky. The Sun seemed to smile down, granting the area with a pleasant warmth that was neither too hot nor too cold. Beyond the garden was an elegant palace. It was a beautiful structure of a strange, silver material with hints of blue and teal. Its countless towers stretched high above. Dororo could only guess how big it was as he took in the sight. _I should start there_, he decided. _There are sure to be some clues inside._

He had only taken a few steps when he noticed some strange creatures milling about in a patch of grass nearby. They were small and white with a rounded shape to them. At first glance, Dororo thought that they were rabbits.

**You could say, down the rabbit hole?**

But, as he walked closer, he realized that they were tiny snowmen. They glided along the ground, leaving a thin trail of ice that melted almost instantly in the sunlight. One of them noticed Dororo staring at them and let out a whistling sound that reminded him of the wind in winter. It grew louder and louder as the rest turned toward him. They began gliding toward Dororo, the whistling becoming steadily more shrill. He put his hands to his head, trying to block out the noise. _What are these things?_

One snowman sprinted ahead of the back and glided straight into Dororo, knocking him off his feet. He instinctively reached for his blade, then silently cursed as he remembered where he was. He leaped into the air only a moment before another snowman glided through and climbed into a nearby tree. Recalling his previous experiences with the mental world, he found a sharp branch that was coming loose and pulled it free. Then a ball of ice went flying past mere inches from his head. He looked back down to see the snowmen getting ready to launch several more. His ninja skills took hold and he whizzed through the air, avoiding every single projectile before leaping to the ground. He swept the branch along the ground, sending several snowmen flying into the air. Another one attempted to leap on top of him, but a swift punch turned him into powder. Several snowmen began to display fangs of icicles, reaching out to grab him while emitting an angry hiss. Another sweep of the branch banished the offending creatures. A few snowmen appeared to wise up and fled, but the majority continued their assault on Dororo. A well-placed ice ball managed to knock him back, and within the few moments it took to regain his bearings, he was surrounded. He grimly held the stick as he would his katana and readied himself for the fight.

That's when a rumbling sound reached his ears. The snowmen instantly lost their menacing appearance and began looking around the garden, whistling in fear. They all began to glide away, looking for places to hide as the rumbling was joined by a wailing sound that reminded him of an emergency siren. He started to run toward the castle, hoping that there would be an easy way inside. Then the terrified whistles were cut short as the beautiful world around him began to peel away. An ugly world of pure decay began to emerge as he continued to run.

**I thought this was Japan, not West Virginia.**

Willing himself to go faster, he zipped up to the castle door. He grabbed the handle and pulled as hard as he could. The door wouldn't budge. _Of course..._

Dororo slashed his stick against the door in frustration. The wood broke into several pieces and clattered to the ground. Behind him, the wave of decay drew closer. Within moments, it would reach the door. He put his hand on the door and closed his eyes. _I've failed you, Koyuki...I'm so sorry..._

That's when a hand reached out and yanked him inside.

**There is no life I know to compare with...**

**Oh, me again. Ahem.**

**Has a mysterious savior rescued Dororo from a terrible fate? Or has he escaped the frying pan only to land in the fire?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

* * *

Remember to leave a review. I like reviews. They're part of a balanced breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Dororo and Koyuki Present: The Human Mind, the Ultimate Battlefield! (De Arimasu!)  
Chapter 4  
by TheAngryTaco

A/N: Oh, hey! I'm not dead!

I apologize for the vanishing act, my lovely crumpets. I hope this update makes up for it in some, small way. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do not own this franchise. Lord knows I want to though.

* * *

**There's one thing I'm sure you've been wondering this whole time: What's been happening with Koyuki? Where is she in this mental world? I know it's been on my mind! **

**...The author's not going to let us see, is she? Ok, fine. Let's check back in with Dororo then.**

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice asked.

Dororo blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. He felt the blade of a sword being pressed against his throat as someone of great strength held him in place. He struggled to break free, but his assailant's grip only tightened. "I asked a question," hissed an angry voice by his ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Miss Koyuki!" he snapped back. "Let me go, now!"

His assailant stiffened. "And how do you know her?" the voice demanded.

"Does it matter?" Dororo growled. "She's in trouble, and I've got to get to her!"

The grip relaxed ever so slightly as he spoke. Dororo seized the opportunity and broke out, quickly flipping around in case he was attacked again. Somewhere in his mind, there was a spark of recognition as he saw his assailant. Dark hair, brown eyes, ninja attire...

"Mukuro?"

The woman stared down at him, confusion and hostility in her eyes. "How do you know my name?" she asked coolly.

Dororo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to prevent his trauma switch from turning on. "I was a friend back when we lived in the ninja village," he answered. "My name is Dororo."

Mukuro's expression didn't change. "I don't know anyone by that name," she said.

**Dororo really is forgotten by everyone. It's quite sad.**

"You don't remember me?" he asked, his heart sinking.

"My job is to guard the main entrance," she told him. "I have nothing to do with memories."

"Oh..."

Dororo took several more deep breaths. Once he was sure that he was back in control, he looked back up at Mukuro. "In that case," he said carefully. "What exactly is this place?"

"This is Miss Koyuki's palace," Mukuro answered, still eyeing him suspiciously. "It's where her dreams, memories, and thoughts reside."

Dororo frowned, placing a hand to his chin as he thought. "A mental palace? I've heard of this trick before, but never gave it any credence." He looked back up at her. "Do you know where I can find Koyuki herself?"

Mukuro shook her head. "The walls have been constantly changing recently. It's difficult to know where you yourself are, let alone where someone else is."

"Constantly changing?"

A loud bark echoed down the hallway before she could elaborate. A moment later, a large dog bounded around the corner. When he saw Dororo, he came to a stop and started growling. Dororo's heart sank lower as he recognized the dog. "You don't know me either, do you, Zeroyasha?" he asked.

Mukuro put a hand up. "Leave him be. He's not our enemy." she told the canine.

He gave her a suspicious look, then walked over and sniffed the blue frog. Zeroyasha gave Dororo a tentative lick. The Keronian chuckled and put a hand on the dog's head. "Good boy," he said gently, scratching his ears. "It's good to see you too, even if you don't remember me."

The woman shook her head. "He's too friendly for his own good," she chided.

"What's his task here?"

"He patrols the hallways, looking for any stray thoughts or memories. When he finds one, he brings it back to its proper place," Mukuro explained. "He also helps me guard the palace if we're under attack."

As if on cue, the dog stiffened. He looked off down the hall, growling fiercely as he crouched. Out of the corner of his eye, Dororo saw Mukuro take a defensive stance, her expression growing grim as she readied her blade. Taking the hint, he dropped into a stance of his own, trying to locate the cause of their shift. Then he heard the siren sound from before slowly start to grow, and terror squeezed his heart. "It's inside here too?" he asked quietly.

"It doesn't originate here, but with the constant shifting of the walls, new openings are always forming," Mukuro told him. "You'd do better to run."

Dororo shook his head. "I will not," he replied, maintaining his stance.

She shot him an extremely confused look, but regained her fierce demeanor when Zeroyasha barked again. All three could now hear the rumbling sound. Then, as the walls started to peel away, a high-pitched crying echoed all around them. From the darkness ahead emerged a legion of bright orange demons. Zeroyasha leapt forward and ran into them, sending them flying in all directions. One landed in front of Dororo and exploded in a flash of fire. He jumped back, though not in time to avoid a searing pain in his hand. He dropped to the ground with a hiss as Mukuro raised her sword and ran to join Zeroyasha as the hall became completely engulfed by the putrid wave.

Dororo looked around frantically, ignoring the pain in his hands and trying to find another weapon as another wave of demons burst forth. He noticed that a door had suddenly appeared with the changeover, and so he ran over, hoping to discover something of use inside. _A broom closet? Why does Koyuki need a broom closet inside her head?_

**Well, if these creatures are any indication, the human mind can be a messy place.**

Dororo wisely ignored the Narrator and picked up a broom. After quickly examining the handle, he decided it would work for the moment. He raced back out just in time to knock a demon away from Mukuro's head. She gave him a quick nod of thanks before sending her fist into another. The three quickly fell into sync as they fought, turning the battle into a deadly dance. One demon after another fell, each one leaving a nasty scorch mark in the floor as it ignited.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the halls began to revert to their usual state. The beautiful blue stone pushed away the dark, rotting material. Mukuro knocked away a final demon before she leaned against the wall, examining some burns on her hands. Zeroyasha laid down beside her, pawing at a wound on his nose. Dororo gave him a sympathetic pet and looked up at Mukuro. "Are you all right?"

"Nothing we can't handle," she replied. "Thank you for your help, Dororo."

"Of course." He looked at her hands. "Would you like me to fetch you some bandages?"

Mukuro shook her head, extending her hands. "No need. We heal on our own."

He stepped closer to examine them. Sure enough, the marks were fading, as was the wound on Zeroyasha's nose. Their energy appeared to be returning as well. His gaze then dropped to his own hands. They were still red, but he could feel the heat slowly leaving him. "That's incredible," he said quietly.

"How so? It's just what happens," Mukuro replied.

Dororo wasn't sure how to answer that, so he changed the subject. "Would Zeroyasha know how to find Koyuki?" he asked.

Zeroyasha barked once in response. Mukuro smiled. "I don't think he knows her precise location, but he knows the layout of this place as well as anyone. He'd likely provide you with the best chance."

The dog trotted over to Dororo and gave him a nudge. He gave the dog a warm look. "What do you think, boy? Can you do it?"

He barked again, wagging his tail. The blue Keronian couldn't help but smile, feeling somewhat relieved. "Thank you," he whispered to his old friend. Then he turned back to Mukuro. "Will you be all right on your own?"

She nodded. "Don't worry about me," she said. "Go find her."

He gave her a friendly salute, then turned and followed Zeroyasha down the halls into the unknown.

**What is this mysterious force that is causing so many problems in Miss Koyuki's mind? Why do Mukuro and Zeroyasha have no memories of their time with Dororo? And just what were those demon things?**

**Oh, the author has just handed me a note.**

"**Those were personal demons."**

**...**

**Is anyone out there hiring a narrator?**

* * *

Please remember to leave a review and let me know how I can improve.


	5. Chapter 5

Dororo and Koyuki Present: The Human Mind, The Ultimate Battlefield! (De arimasu!)  
Chapter 5  
by TheAngryTaco

A/N: Behold, the triumphant return.

Sorry I haven't touched this story in a while; I kind of ran into a wall with it. But that wall has been demolished, so it should be smooth sailing ahead from here on out.

Here we go.

Mandatory notes: I still don't own this franchise. Text formats remain the same.

* * *

**Sadly, no one is hiring a narrator this days. Well, I have to pay the bills, I suppose.**

**...**

**All right. We're rejoining Dororo and Zeroyasha as they explore the palace. I wonder what kind of memories this girl has, though I suppose with it being Koyuki's mind, they're all happy and fun.**

**Let's see, shall we?**

Dororo followed Zeroyasha through passage after passage. It truly seemed like the palace was endless, though he supposed it had to end somewhere. He tried several doors as they passed by, but all of them were locked tight. "Are these supposed to be inaccessible?" he asked the dog after the ninth try.

Zeroyasha barked several times in response. "I guess that makes sense," Dororo said slowly. "But what if she's behind one of those doors?"

The dog cocked his head, giving the frog a quizzical look. The ninja returned the look. "It's possible," he pointed out.

A soft bark indicated that his companion disagreed with him. Then Zeroyasha gave him a gentle nudge with his nose, pushing him onward. "All right, all right!" Dororo said. "I can keep going on my own."

The dog swatted him with his tail, then retook his lead position. Dororo just shook his head. He then noticed Zeroyasha's ears start to swivel as he walked. "What is it?" he asked. "Do you hear something?"

He didn't answer, choosing to continue walking. _Odd_, Dororo thought. _Is there something he doesn't want me to find?_

That's when he heard the screaming.

His head snapped around as he tried to zero in on the source, his hand tightly gripping the broom handle. His feet appeared to grow wings as he raced down the hall, listening through each door that he passed. It grew louder as he rounded a corner. His eyes found another door, then locked on as he realized that it was emanating a pulsing, dark aura. Another piercing cry came from behind it, and he raced for the handle.

A powerful force knocked him over before he could reach it. He rolled several times before he could get back on his feet. When he looked up, Zeroyasha was standing in front of the door, growling at him.

**Well, this is unexpected.**

Dororo stared at his friend in shock. "Why did you do that, Zeroyasha?" he asked. "Someone's in trouble!"

The canine refused to move, growling loudly at the blue frog. Dororo gripped the broom handle tightly. "Please don't make me fight you, Zeroyasha," he pleaded. "I'm here to help; I have no quarrel with you. But if that's Koyuki, then I must get past!"

Zeroyasha lunged at Dororo, his jaws narrowly missing the Keronian. Praying that he would be forgiven, Dororo swung the wooden pole at the dog. The canine moved quickly to the side before going in for another attack. The frog swung it again, managing to strike Zeroyasha on the nose. The dog ignored the attack completely, grabbing the handle in his teeth as Dororo pulled it back. They both tugged hard on the pole, trying to wrench it out of the other's grasp. Zeroyasha met Dororo's gaze, and the frog could see the firey determination in there. The dog was not going to back down.

Quick as a flash, Dororo dropped the handle and leapt over his former friend. Before the canine could respond, the Keronian had opened the door and vanished inside.

As the door slammed behind him, Dororo could see nothing. He could hear someone crying, but it faded before he could pinpoint it. For a moment, all was silent and still. Then, all around him, the darkness began to fade. Trees began to sprout. The Sun appeared in a beautiful azure sky, warming the summer day below. Buildings built up to the sky. Grass sprang up beneath him. The sounds of laughter, car motors, and bird songs filled the air. Within seconds, a small town had fully appeared.

Dororo looked around carefully, trying to determine where he was. He was standing in the front yard of a small house. Toys were scattered around the yard, including a doll that had somehow landed in a tree. It didn't look like anyplace around Tokyo, and he didn't recall Koyuki describing a place like this before. Deciding he needed a better look around, he leapt into a nearby tree.

Soft footsteps came from nearby. Dororo looked down to see a young woman looking up at the branches. He immediately retreated into the shadows as the woman reached up towards the stranded doll. She tried several times to grab it, even trying once to knock it down with a stick, but with no success. She sighed. "I can't get it. I'm sorry."

A protest came from below. The woman knelt down, and Dororo saw for the first time that there was a child with her. She was a toddler still, with dark hair tied with a large, pink ribbon. Dororo's eyes grew wide. _Koyuki? Is that you?_

The child's teal eyes looked up at the doll. "Why, Mommy?" she asked.

"It's too far for me to reach, and the ladder's still being repaired," the woman explained. "Maybe this will teach you to treat your things better."

The girl looked indignant at the comment. "She wanted to fly!" she protested. "I had to help!"

The woman shrugged. "Some things aren't meant to fly, Kiyoko," she replied.

_Kiyoko? Was that her name before she lived in the ninja village?_

A man stuck his head outside. "Better hurry up!" he called. "Lunch is almost ready!"

The woman nodded in reply, then glanced back at her daughter. "Now, pick up the rest of your toys and come inside," she ordered. "And quickly."

She walked away, leaving Koyuki alone. Dororo felt a pang of sympathy as he watched her sigh unhappily, then obediently start picking up her things. He silently leapt down through the tree until he reached her doll. Gently, he picked it up, then jumped down to the grass. He placed the doll down where she could find it before preparing to jump back up. Then he heard a small gasp. Turning back around, he saw the little girl's wide eyes fixed on him. He froze, unsure what to say or do. She looked from him, down to the doll, then back up at him. "You got her down?" she asked.

Dororo nodded. Koyuki slowly walked over, her expression unsure. He picked the doll back up and held it out. She gingerly took it from him and carefully examined the doll. Then she smiled. "Thank you, sir!" she cried, launching herself at him.

Before he could react, the girl wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him as hard as she could. "You saved her!" she gushed. "You're nice! I like you!"

He stiffened for a moment, taken off guard by her reaction. Then he relaxed and returned the hug. "You're welcome, little one," he said kindly. "I'm glad she's safe again."

She giggled merrily. "What's your name, mister?" she asked. "Mine's Kiyoko!"

"I'm Dororo," he replied, smiling.

She tilted her head and blinked. "That's not a real name," she said.

He playfully returned her expression. "It is too," he replied. "It's my name."

"You're weird," Koyuki replied bluntly. "You want food? We're gonna have lunch, and my little sister's asleep, so she won't make lots of noise!"

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea," Dororo replied. Then he paused. "You have a sister?"

Koyuki nodded. "Her name's Hotaru," she explained, looking excited. "She was born a little while ago. She's cute, but she cries a lot."

_Odd...Koyuki's never mentioned a sister before..._

**I hope this isn't foreshadowing or anything.**

He thought it over a moment, then shook his head. "I still don't think it's a good idea," he decided. "Thank you for the invitation though."

She looked disappointed. "Ok," she said. "Thanks again, mister!"

"You're welcome."

Dororo made sure she was safely inside the house, then turned and began to walk down the street, looking for a way back to the palace. "There has to be a way out around here somewhere," he muttered. He wandered down the sidewalk for a bit, looking for anything that could be an exit, but a loop around the entire block proved fruitless. He sighed as he returned to Koyuki's house, wondering what he was missing.

Then he paused, sniffing. _Smoke? Why is there..._

A cold sense of dread shot through him. Snapping his head around, he spotted the clouds of smoke leaking out from the basement of Koyuki's house. Without hesitation, he zipped across the lawn toward the house. Before he could get there, Koyuki's mother burst outside, clutching the girl in her arms. Dororo hastily hid in a bush as the woman ran across the street and put her daughter down on the sidewalk. "Now, Kiyoko," she said hurriedly. "You need to stay outside, ok? No matter what, don't go back inside!"

"Ok, Mommy," the girl said, coughing loudly.

The woman nodded and raced back to the house. Koyuki sat down on the sidewalk, a scared expression on the child's face. She glanced to the side as Dororo slipped over to her. "Dororo?" she asked. "Why are you back?"

He stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain himself. "I knew something was happening," he said finally.

The girl coughed again. "There was so much smoke," she said tearfully. "Why did she go back in?"

Dororo took her hand gently, guessing the answer but not wanting to distress the child further. They waited together in agonized silence, Koyuki growing more and more distressed as the fire became bigger and bigger. "They're not coming out," she whimpered. "They have to come out!"

His heart sank as she burst into tears again. "I'm sorry, Koyuki," he quietly. "I'm so sorry."

She looked up at him, bewildered. "Who?" she asked.

He silently cursed himself. "Nothing, I'm sorry," he said.

Her eyes became hard as she stared at him. "Do something!" she snapped, the tears falling without restraint.

"What?"

"You saved my doll!" she cried. "Save them! You have to!"

Dororo knew he couldn't say no to her. "I'll try," he promised.

The girl's expression became hopeful. Dororo groaned inwardly, then zipped across the street and into a tree near her house. He studied the burning building quickly, trying to determine if he could land safely. He spotted a place that looked relatively safe, and made the leap across. As soon as he touched the roof, he knew it had been a mistake. The heat radiating from the building was unbearable. He gritted his teeth, knowing it was nothing compared to what his friend was feeling, and made himself keep going, searching for an open window or vent.

He finally found one around back. Black smoke was billowing out, but he couldn't detect any flames in the immediate area. He slipped inside and got down at once, crawling toward the door. Once out in the hall, he could easily hear the loud crackling. He coughed hard as he moved forward, searching for Koyuki's family. Finally, towards the end of the hall, he found an open door. Bracing himself, he went inside.

_Oh...no...NO._

He stood there for a moment, his heart heavy as he took in the scene. His eyes closed before he offered the three a silent salute, knowing that no words were needed. Then he raced back down the hall and out the window, smoke stinging his eyes and filling his throat.

When he returned to Koyuki, he could hear sirens rapidly approaching. He managed to hide in a bush near her as they rounded the corner. The little girl saw where he went and followed him, no longer looking hopeful. "They aren't with you," she stated.

"No, they aren't," Dororo replied softly.

"You didn't save them."

"No, I didn't."

She stood there in silence for a moment, just staring at him. Then she collapsed onto the sidewalk and started screaming as tears streamed down her face. Dororo recognized it as the horrific scream he had heard back in the hallway. He ran over to the grieving child and wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him, burying her face in his chest. "No! It's not fair!" she wailed. "Why?! Why?!"

"I don't know," he whispered, tears spilling from his own eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

He held the girl close as she cried louder, knowing there was nothing else he could say to her. His hand gently stroked her back as he struggled to keep his emotions under control, knowing if he lost his cool, it would cause her even more pain. He continued to wait with her as the firefighters finally arrived and began to extinguish the blaze, then as one man came over to talk to Koyuki, and finally as the little girl was officially declared to be an orphan. Then all around him, the world began to fade away. One by one, the buildings and plant life and people all began to vanish into darkness. His eyes widened. "What?" he yelled. "Now?!"

His arms closed completely, and he realized that little Koyuki was gone as well. Everything around him darkened until he was back in the dark room, the door just to his left. He went through, finding Zeroyasha sitting patiently in the hallway. The dog looked at him with disgust, then walked away. Dororo just stood there for a moment, then slid down against the door, tears spilling from his eyes once more.

**...I seem to have quite a bit of sand in my eyes. Please, excuse me.**

* * *

Remember to leave a review, please.


End file.
